Games™ Issue 136
Issue 136 was priced at £5 and was released in June 2013. Discuss The Console War Begins - 4 pages (28-31) :Christmas 2013: who will be in the best position as next-gen truly begins. Why Star Wars will solve EA's IP problems - 2 pages (32-33) :With Dead Space and Army of Two declining in popularity, EA's deal to create core Star Wars titles through BioWare, DICE and Visceral is a perfect match for the publisher, given the property's legacy in interactive entertainment. Reader Reaction: EA strikes a deal for Star Wars - 1 page (34) Creative Assembly: From RTS to Free-To-Play - 2 pages (36-37) :As Total War: Rome II marches towards a September release, Creative Assembly turns its attention to free-to-play. games™ sits down with the lead game designer James Russell and lead multiplayer designer Gabor Beressy to discuss Total War: Arena #Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (38) :Microsoft's fail = Nintendo's gain? The Big Picture - The Wolf Among Us - 1 page (39) Features Xbox One: Microsoft's war beyond consoles - 9 pages (8-16) :Microsoft has declared war on all fronts - not simply content with competing with the PlayStation 4, Xbox One's focus on entertainment services is a risky pre-emption of where TV will be in five years' time. While games clearly still matter to Microsoft, here's why it's more important for the Silicon Valley giant to look beyond the core audience than either Sony or Nintendo... 7 reasons to get excited about EA Sports on Xbox One - 1 page (22) Beyond Modern Warfare - 8 pages (54-61) :After redefining the contemporary first-person shooter with its Modern Warfare trilogy, Infinity Ward enters a brave new era with Call of Duty: Ghosts. Is this the next-generation evolution we've been waiting for? Closer to the Edge - 7 pages (62-68) :PlayStation 4's flagship driving game ruthlessly pursues photorealism while redefining in-game social networking. Talking with games™ shortly after the title's announcement, Evolution Studios discuss the decade-long vision for DriveClub Surviving a Changing Industry - 6 pages (70-75) :Insomniac Games CEO and President Ted Price discusses the challenges of running the studio behind Ratchet & Clank, Spyro the Dragon, Resistance and now Fuse in today's market. 20 Games Industry Rule Busters - 7 pages (76-82) :From reinventing business models to revolutionising gameplay mechanics, breaking the rules is usually the spark for change in the games industry. Here are twenty key instances where refusing to obey the rules ultimately had a positive effect on the medium, one way or another... How to Pitch a Videogame - 6 pages (84-89) :games™ talks to Media Molecule, Obsidian, PopCap Games and Sony's XDev studio about the trials and tribulations behind getting a game concept successfully picked up in today's tough economic climate. Why I love... *Dark Souls - Matt Charlesworth (Valve) - 2 pages (40-41) *Hidden and Dangerous - Stefan Strandberg (DICE) - 2 pages (52-53) *Worms - Gavin Goulden (Irrational Games) - 2 pages (120-121) Previews Xbox One Round-up - 1 page (27) Showcase - 2 pages (50-51) Reviews Retro The Making of E3 - 6 pages (124-129) :E3 didn't just spring from nowhere - it evolved from a growing industry and it continues to do so today. games™ looks back over its 18-year history to discover why E3 started and where it is heading. Best Boss: Shadow of the Colossus (PS2) - 2 pages (130-131) Conversion Catastrophe: NARC - Arcade to Amstrad CPC - 2 pages (132-133) Game Changers: Sonic the Hedgehog (Mega Drive) - 4 pages (134-137) Collector's Corner: Rendering Ranger: R2 (SNES) - 2 pages (138-139) The Retro Guide to Star Trek - 6 pages (140-145) :games™ boldly looks back at 30 years of licensed games... Essentials 10 of the most influential developers - 2 pages (146-147) The Vault - 2 pages (148-149) MMO Worlds Beginners Guide to World of Warcraft - 2 pages (152-153) Brave New World: RuneScape 3 - 4 pages (154-157) :The world's most popular free-to-play MMO, RuneScape is heading towards its next evolution as developer Jagex steps back and hands the fate of Gielinor to the players. EVE: The second decade - 2 pages (158-159) :Celebrating ten years of EVE Online Guild Chat: Larry Liberty, Executive Producer, DC Universe Online - (160) Other Credits Features Editor :David Scarborough Staff Writer :Josh West Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Adam Barnes, Matt Bennett, Daniel Cairns, Dan Collins, David Crookes, Jon Denton, Alex Dantanus, Andrew Fisher, Dan Griliopoulos, Grant Howitt, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Ryan King, Chris McMahon, Andy Salter, Kevin Scully, Will Shum, Sam Smith, Perry Wardell-Wicks, Jonathan Wells, Stephen Williams, Steve Wright External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews